


【剑猪】归乡

by lebowski



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27498910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lebowski/pseuds/lebowski
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd
Kudos: 4





	【剑猪】归乡

我在收拾东西时听到一些风声：旧王都菲尔帝亚又发生了暴动。这是个意料之中的坏消息，我的归乡之路和十年前出逃时一样，危机重重，这就是我为什么要雇佣一个佣兵，为此甚至付出了一大笔积蓄。  
平心而论，那个佣兵的要价不算离谱，并且绝对物超所值，这一点要识货的人才瞧得出来。我碰巧就是个识货的人，倒不是因为我多么了解佣兵行情，只是这个人我碰巧认识——菲力克斯·雨果·伏拉鲁达力乌斯，前伏拉鲁达力乌斯公爵的次子。战后出生的一代可能对这个姓氏缺乏印象了，但在十多年前，他的家族在芙朵拉可谓无人不知。菲力克斯三十多岁，如果一个人到了这个年纪前面的头衔还是某某之子的话，只能说明他本人没什么成就。但菲力克斯不是肯安安份份沾他祖辈光的人，正相反，他选择的是一条和所有家族成员背道而驰的路。假如十几年前菲力克斯不那么做，而是在像他之前的那些伏拉鲁达力乌斯们一样循规蹈矩，我不知道当年的战局是否会因此改变，只知道这样一来我恐怕找不到这么出色的佣兵了。  
我应该是能平安到达菲尔帝亚的，假如他不在半途对我起杀心的话。  
我与菲力克斯的相识纯属意外。我离开加尔古·马库后的第一站是露迷尔村，那一带算是附近佣兵们的中转站。我住的旅店里就有一帮佣兵在那儿逗留，人高马大的家伙们。由于过去的一些经历，我对这类人很难产生好感。旅店老板听了我的要求之后显得十分迷惑，我向他解释：因为我是个跛子，手无缚鸡之力，谁也不知道那些人会不会在中途违约把我给杀了，佣兵和土匪有时候也没什么分别，而小个子的人至少让我在旅途中不至于过分神经紧绷，为来自同伴的威胁担惊受怕。这个理由很牵强，但我就是讨厌和那些拳头跟水瓢差不多大的人同路。  
老板古怪地笑了笑，然后叫我去二楼角落的房间找一个叫诺亚的家伙，说那是最符合我要求的人选。“个子不高，很有本事，”老板说，“但愿你不要后悔，他脾气可比你害怕的那些人臭多了，其实他们都是些温和的大块头。”  
当我敲开那扇门时，很难用一个词来形容我当时的惊讶。“诺亚？”我试探性地叫了这个名字，他抱臂站在门口问我有何贵干，我愣住了，因为他绝对就是菲力克斯·雨果·伏拉鲁达力乌斯。  
后来的事情没什么可说的，我们很快谈妥。菲力克斯报了个数字，我下意识地说没问题，直至回到房间后才感到有些肉痛。他对我此行去菲尔帝亚的目的毫不关心，只问什么时候动身，我答“明天”，他点了点头，然后关上了门。

菲力克斯独来独往，不属于任何一个佣兵团。我知道这十多年间很多人都在找他。从他还能安然无恙地在加尔古·马库附近现身，又毫无顾忌地接下一个前往旧王都的委托便能看出那些试图寻找他的人都走入了死胡同。至于我为什么能认出菲力克斯，这要从我刚辞掉的工作说起。  
大约是在战争结束后的第二年，或者第三年——我记不太清楚，那段时间我过得浑浑噩噩，沿着奥格玛山脉周游，山脚下的那些零星的村子让我不至于饿死。农民们需要识字的人，我帮他们写写诉状、讣告和婚礼请柬之类的东西。稍微宽裕一点的家庭聘请我当孩子们的教师，因为我谎称自己是从加尔古·马库那所士官学校毕业的。事实上我的确上过几天学，只不过是在王都的一所籍籍无名的学校。战争原因我没能顺利毕业，一开始我还耿耿于怀，后来想到和我同龄的那些王子公主，继承人们也有相同的境遇后才好受一些——他们中很多人连命都没了，我认为做人应当知足。  
转机出现在一个秋季，我的某位远房伯父不知怎么找到了我。他在战后混得很不错，美中不足的是唯一的儿子死了，所以他那时和我一样，孤苦无依。我本人对此持无所谓的态度，但对一个暮年人来说却相当致命。在他的关照下，我又重归文明社会，坐进了体面的办公室。工作地点正是那个过去对我而言高不可攀的地方——·加尔古·马库大修道院，我在那儿担任档案管理员。伯父告诉我这个差事的时候，我惊讶于当时竟然还有这样的职位。众所周知皇帝陛下对赛罗司教深恶痛绝，然而伯父告诉我正因如此，皇帝要掌握这些历史的去向，不能听之任之。我与世隔绝的那几年里，以为大修道院早已被夷为平地，故而当我背着行李赴任时一路都惴惴不安，担心我年迈的伯父上当受骗。  
或许是因为皇帝陛下想证明自己并非暴君，或许是她真的对自己曾生活过的地方抱有感情，虽然我不认为她是个感情用事，或者说多愁善感的人。这片大陆上曾经有一个多愁善感的国王，后来他尸骨无存。总之，大修道院还保持着它的原貌，战火不仅无损它的美丽，反而使其更显崇高，在山脚下我看着那一簇簇尖顶笔直地刺向天幕，猛然想起了某种布满尖刺的刑具，假如有人从天上掉下来，掉到这尖顶上，一定死状凄惨。不过一般不会有人从天上掉下来，况且，哪有人从天上掉下来不死状凄惨的呢？总之，在大修道院的生活可以称得上舒适，只有走路时要留神头顶不时掉下的瓦砾这一点不太方便。  
我的工作枯燥乏味，伯父说正适合我这样的书呆子，我知道修道院里还有更好的，油水颇丰的位子，只不过那超过了他能为我争取的范围。在大修道院工作的时候，我时常觉得自己像是一只犀鸟，正在为一头庞大的，死去多时的巨兽清理牙垢。这显然是徒劳无功的，在那儿我的同僚们并不关心自己到底正做着一份怎样的工作。我花了大量的时间打扫藏书室，与老鼠，潮湿的气候还有白蚁斗争，从时间手里保护那些藏书。我干得很起劲，直到有一天我忽然意识到，这地方再也不会有新的读者了。那些学生们，他们要么升官发财成为皇帝的座上宾，要么早变成不知道哪儿的孤魂野鬼了。  
在大修道院工作了十年，没有升迁，也没有捞到任何油水，这件事情郁结于心，如同堵塞的下水道一般。最后我实在气愤难当，离开时决定从这里带走一件纪念品：一本日记。  
日记的主人已经死透了，因此我阅读它的时候内心没有任何负累。我随心所欲地读，吃饭时看几页，有时候蹲茅房也看，当我感到困意席卷时，我就把我的睡前读物随手一扔，哪怕它被床头的蜡烛付之一炬我也不在乎，正相反，我巴不得能就这样死去。  
日记的主人——一开始我不知道那是谁，大概没有哪个成年人会傻乎乎地在日记封面写上自己的大名。它本应是极其私密的，该被带进坟墓的东西，除非主人最后死于非命，才会留下这个满是把柄的厚本子。  
那个死于非命，尸骨无存的，我的故国法嘉斯的最后一任国王，在他还是个年轻而多愁善感的王子时写下这些东西。机缘巧合之下我读到了它，这就是我为什么能认出菲力克斯。在破解了日记主人的身份后——那是个深夜，我整晚辗转反侧，天亮后便冲去了档案室，在架子上找到了那一年王国学生的入读名册。帝弥托利王子排在第一个，他之后的那一页便属于菲力克斯。画像上的是个瘦削的，神色有点傲慢的年轻人，但我却感觉不到什么敌意，仿佛他只是故意要摆出那样一副表情给谁看似的。想到这时我不免有些羡慕，我读的学校可不会给每个学生画像，我到现在都没能拥有一幅属于自己的画像。这就表示若干年后，没人能像我认出菲力克斯一样认出我。而加尔古·马库士官学校的画师相当有水平，连那张脸上不耐烦的神色也被如实地记录了下来，与十几年后我在露迷尔村见到的那张脸如出一辙。  
正如我之前所说，档案管理员的生活枯燥异常。帝弥托利的日记成为了我的消遣，但这种窥视的快乐没能持续多久。最后我甚至百无聊赖地翻出一摞纸，打算为帝弥托利纂写传记，这念头持续了数秒，短暂得就像我的脑子放了一个屁。  
在被帝国接管的大修道院给一位亡国君主立传，除非我不想活了。  
另一个原因是，帝弥托利的日记不太好读。原因并非他的用词多么诘屈聱牙，而在于那本日记的内容，绝对不是一个精神健康之人所写。它就像一片沼泽，将所有靠近它的人拖入深渊，无怪它会被扔在角落里无人问津。帝国军正式接管前这里活跃着一批又一批强盗，我相信自己不是第一个发现日记的人，但在我之前没人愿意带走它。国王的手稿听上去应该价值不菲，但真实的情况是，痛苦在这个世界一文不值。  
在我小时候，继母对我们兄弟姐妹有着强烈的控制欲，她的孩子也继承了这一点。不过小时候我不爱写日记，我的兴趣是写小说，那些手稿无一例外地被人偷看过。鉴于里面都是些胡思乱想的屁话，我没太把这种侵犯当回事，但由此我很难认同写日记是个明智之举，尤其对于帝弥托利这种肩负重担的人而言——倘若有人像我的继兄一样好奇心旺盛，闯进这位王子殿下的寝室里探索一番（毕竟学校的寝室不似王宫寝殿那样守卫森严），那些秘密泄露的后果可比我的小说被人当众朗诵严重多了。对此我只能理解为：他实在是过于痛苦，且无处倾诉，最后只能付诸纸笔。  
帝弥托利确实是个可怜人。  
我知道他的意识在喋喋不休个什么——达斯卡惨剧，那可是一件震惊全国的大事。尽管已经过去二十多年，我依然记得那天父亲下工回来后向我们宣布国王死于刺杀，我那个兄长咯咯地大笑起来。我不解地问，你很高兴吗？他没有回应，原来他是因为震惊而被鸡骨头呛住，正在打嗝。我哥哥就是那样断气的。我们手忙脚乱，但外面的情形更加混乱，后来我父亲懊悔不已，反复说那是女神降下惩罚，说那天不该宰那只鸡。国王死了，作为子民，我们家却在兴高采烈地吃鸡，这怎么可以呢？  
典型的法嘉斯人都是这样的死脑筋，虽然国民中也有偷奸耍滑之人，但大部分人都和我父亲一样。法嘉斯人都有种愣头愣脑的忠诚，惨案发生刚发生时针对达斯卡的讨伐尚未开始，但我父亲第二天就跑去把来做生意的达斯卡人赶走。  
后来我才得知，还有人和我在同一天失去兄长，那个人就是菲力克斯。他的哥哥也是当时随行的骑士之一，没能幸存，只有年幼的王子活了下来。  
说回日记。这就是为什么我宁愿去数墙上的砖块，统计教堂彩窗有多少种颜色来打发时间，也不想再翻开那本日记。即便如此，其中内容依然烙印在我的脑子里。连续一周我都无法在天亮前入眠，当时我相信，那些缠着王子的东西又转而缠上了我，正如我父亲相信哥哥的死是女神的惩罚一样。  
求求你们，帝弥托利写道，不要再逼我了。这是他日记中出现频次最高的内容。  
父亲，母亲，古廉（那是菲力克斯兄长的名字）……他继续写，其后是一些别的名字，不难猜出它们都属于亡者。他每天都写，但内容大同小异，无外乎是这些神神叨叨的呓语。这是种非常矛盾的行为，倘若是我想要忘记什么东西，我就会像对待这本日记一样，把它扔到一边，锁进柜子里再也不看它。之后我和其他共事的家伙一起玩牌，在已经荒废的训练场练习射箭，打扫瓦砾堆，也绝不再看那本日记。帝弥托利却完全不同，他每晚都在哀求，接着又永远学不会教训似的继续重复那些名字，向他们道歉，跪地发誓，发现以上举措完全不奏效之后，他又继续向亡灵哀求。  
他的痛苦像一条吞噬自己的蛇，形成了一个牢不可破的闭环，无休无止地持续下去。除了把它的脑袋砍下来之外，我想不出别的办法可以阻止它。  
老实说，阅读帝弥托利这本日记对我的震撼颇大。我人生前二十二年的身份都是王国子民，在帝弥托利还是王子的时候，哪怕惨剧已经发生，对于我这种平民而言他是依然遥不可及，这世间最值得艳羡的对象之一。等他回到菲尔帝亚继承王位，人们称他为“风暴之王”，可见他相当受民众拥护。他的加冕仪式我没去凑热闹，因为我当时无从得知那应该算是王国最后一个光辉时刻。当时的王国人普遍相信，继承着布雷达德纹章的新王将在风暴中力挽狂澜。结果帝弥托利让人大失所望：仅仅五年之后，狮子王的血就在塔尔丁流尽了。  
假如一开始人们就知道自己的国王是个疯子——我这么说并不过分，他每到午夜就会被那些恶灵附身，与死人为伍，开始为自己掘凿坟墓，叮叮咚咚。他的脑袋是比修道院千年来不断加固的石墙还要牢靠的存在，那些声音关在里面，竟然一丝也没传入别人的耳朵。假如一开始人们就知道自己的国王是个疯子，他们还会追随他，  
时隔多年，我只要一想起这事依旧感到毛骨悚然。  
回忆进行到这里的时候，我忽然想到菲力克斯。帝弥托利和菲力克斯的关系非比寻常。我不是在说布雷达德家和伏拉鲁达力乌斯，我说的是帝弥托利和菲力克斯。发现帝弥托利的日记后，我一度探访当时的学生宿舍，发现那儿已经被围了起来。名册则告诉我他们两人的房间紧紧相邻，这或许说明不了什么，但那本鬼魅的日记透露出的细节印证了我的猜想：日记除了那些有关仇恨的部分，还有一部分是关于王子的这个朋友的。  
我知道他们两人在人生的某个阶段是形影不离的朋友，后来因那场惨剧而疏远。  
到了战争爆发，帝弥托利和其他王国学生匆忙回国的时候，菲力克斯加入了帝国的队伍。在大司教大人为帝弥托利加冕时，菲力克斯恐怕正身在安巴尔。我始终不认为菲力克斯如某些传闻中所说，是个趋炎附势之徒。毕竟当时帝国除了向赛罗司教宣战，还要同时对法嘉斯和雷斯塔，在很多人看来赢面不大。他们那么看待菲力克斯是因为法嘉斯人难以理解叛变，除了贪生怕死或者贪图荣华，他们实在是想不通公爵的继承人究竟为了什么而背叛。  
在我这么想着的时候，菲力克斯就坐在我对面，正在擦拭他的剑。他握着剑柄，把剑身抵着桌角，竖直着指向天花板，缓慢而细致地擦拭。他持剑的姿态十分优美，保养武具的姿势也一样，没有哪个佣兵像他这样。每当这时我就想把我那个因为一块鸡骨头而英年早逝，生前一直梦想被封为骑士的哥哥从土里拽起来见识一番。我不禁叹了口气，明显打扰到那个剑士，菲力克斯的目光越过剑投向我，他的反应比猫还机敏，吓得我一个激灵。我胆子已经比以前大多了，否则他拔出剑时我就该屁滚尿流了。  
我以为那个眼神是个警告，意味着“老实点”，然而菲力克斯竟然主动向我搭话，完全出人意料。  
“喂，”菲力克斯说，“你为什么想去菲尔帝亚？”  
因为我就是那里的人。我回答。  
你是法嘉斯人？他又问。我点了点头。  
我伯父死啦，我说，我总得回去给他收尸。  
触及到死亡这个话题，菲力克斯又失去了闲聊的兴致。他把剑收回鞘中，放在了床头的柜子上，然后背对我躺了下去，连衣服也懒得换。  
“能给我看看吗？”我问，得到了一声敷衍的应允。一把非常普通的银剑，剑柄和鞘上都有了磨损的痕迹，我把它轻轻抽出一截，剑刃雪亮如新。有的佣兵身上装备着各种稀奇古怪的小玩意儿，还有火药，但菲力克斯只带着一把剑。传闻他叛变，跟随皇帝离开士官学校的时候还带着埃癸斯之盾，但现在他随身的兵器只有一把银剑。关于那面盾的下落众说纷纭，很多人相信它还在菲力克斯手里，我怀疑这才是那些人执着寻找菲力克斯的原因——出于对英雄遗产的觊觎，而非是他们宣扬的为了替国王和公爵复仇。当然，假如那面盾真的在菲力克斯手里，他也不大可能带着它招摇过市。  
我有理由相信菲力克斯陷入了可称之为伤怀的情绪中，因为往常睡觉时他不会这么背对着我。我话少，胆小，赶路时累得气喘吁吁也不敢吱声。菲力克斯送我去菲尔帝亚更像是负责运输一件物品，过去的几天他对我就是这么一个态度。我猜剑士应该不会轻易将后背面向别人，因为这就像老虎躺在地上露出肚皮，无异于引颈受戮。菲力克斯一向警觉，这时他却一反常态地背对着我。如果说这么做会让剑士丧命，然而对于普通人而言，这仅仅代表着逃避。  
是因为王都？还是说我提到了我伯父的死？菲力克斯杀了他的父亲伏拉鲁达力乌斯公爵，这是从阿里安罗德幸存士兵口中传出的消息，而从塔尔丁平原幸存下来的人又证实了这个说法，他们说曾亲眼目睹国王质问这个叛徒。然而离奇的是，没有人目击到帝弥托利的死亡。王国军在那次战役中几乎全军覆没，为数不多的幸存者说他们睁开眼睛时，平原上已经没有一丝活气。过了好久，渐渐地有人从地上爬起来，四肢扭曲地在地上爬行，或者一瘸一拐地走，就好像已经死去十年。国王就这么消失了。帝国很快兵临城下，宣布了帝弥托利的死讯，却没说究竟是谁杀死了他。  
我捧着菲力克斯的银剑，想象着夺去国王性命的究竟是哪种武器。是他也惯用的长枪，一个法术，另一件英雄遗产，还是我手中的这柄剑？我这辈子从没使过剑，当我试着再将它抽出来一点好看个仔细时，剑身发出一阵颤颤巍巍的嗡鸣，像是鬼魂在抽泣，吓得我立刻把剑物归原处。  
真是把不错的剑。我干笑着说。菲力克斯没再搭理我。没有比我和菲力克斯间更令人哭笑不得的雇佣关系，也没有比我更窝囊的雇主。

战争开始的前几节，菲力克斯和他父亲间曾爆发过一次激烈的争吵，然而和后来的变故相比，那或许是他们最后一次较为平和的会面。帝弥托利王子和其他法嘉斯学生短暂地回国了一次，目的地正是伏拉鲁达力乌斯领。他们在那里和公爵一起清剿了一窝强盗，大获全胜。从那次回来之后，一切就都改变了，或者说，他们终于步入了命运为他们各自预设的轨道。由于赛罗司教已经不复存在，女神被全盘否定，所以我只好说那是命运。  
在他们将俘虏悉数歼灭之后，菲力克斯与他父亲大吵一架，但公爵大人显然没把这当回事。争吵结束之后，他照旧实施之前的安排，将埃癸斯之盾给了自己仅剩的那个儿子。菲力克斯没有拒绝，带着那面盾回到了加尔古·马库，晚上一反常态地训练至深夜。谁也没想到不久后菲力克斯就提出了转学申请，去到黑鹫学级。那时还没人敢称他为叛徒，他依旧是伏拉鲁达力乌斯公爵的继承人，一个性格叛逆，行事乖张的贵族子弟，仅此而已。  
因为与父母的矛盾而离家出走在平民间也是司空见惯的事。我还在奥格玛山脉沿线的村庄教书糊口的时候，曾经有个猎人家的大儿子为了向他父亲证明自己，独自进入森林猎狼，最后他们只找到他的一只脚。  
如果说一个平民小子的叛逆最多只会害得他自己丢了命，菲力克斯这次出走却为王国埋下了一个巨大的隐患。所有人都在等着帝弥托利驳回他的转学申请，让他用王子的身份向学校施压，或者随便想点什么办法阻挠菲力克斯的离开。前者的可能性微乎其微，毕竟当时的帝弥托利只是一个年少的储君，菲力克斯也没有受封成为骑士，他在这所士官学校里来去自由，没人可以干涉。至于第二种，我相信要王子那样的正派人士想出什么招数恐怕难如登天。于是某天深夜，帝弥托利在训练场找到了菲力克斯。要我说，这是学校老师的失职。一个没有宵禁的学校很容易酝酿出重大事件，不管是斗殴还是别的什么。如果那天晚上王子和公爵的继承人什么也没做，那简直是愧对他们最后一个和平的夜晚。  
训练场是个宽敞的环形建筑，像个面包圈。月光均匀地洒向天井，帝弥托利则一直站在旁边的暗处。他抿着嘴不说话，然而对方不会因此就察觉不到他的存在。他走进来的时候，盔甲嘎吱嘎吱地响动，金属磨合的声音如钟表指针一样规律。帝弥托利在很多地方都不像合格的储君，他亲和，悲伤，一个多愁善感的王子在哪个地方的历史中都注定是短寿的角色。  
菲力克斯仍然在奋力挥剑，把面前的空气劈成两半。这是我羡慕那些剑士的另一原因，他们多了一项发泄愤怒的好选择，不像我，我如果恼火到了极点，只能一拳砸向墙壁，然后疼得嗷嗷直叫。  
在菲力克斯挥剑的时候，帝弥托利一直静默地立在旁边，像一座雕像。假如没有战争，他顺利履行完王室的义务，与世长辞之后，菲尔帝亚大概会有这么一座雕像。菲力克斯显然不喜欢磨练剑技时有观众在旁，帝弥托利的沉默无疑激化了他的火气，最后他终于忍无可忍地把剑收回鞘中。  
“想说什么‘你不应该转去别的学级’的话还是闭嘴吧，”菲力克斯说，“与你无关。”  
“我并没有那个意思。”帝弥托利说。从他的日记中我得知，他一直十分擅长承受菲力克斯的怒火。他把这些事情写进日记并非是为了日后再找这个目中无人的小子算账——面对菲力克斯的奚落，以及不分场合的冷嘲热讽，他始终抱有一种愧疚之情，认为正是几年前的那场变故造成了菲力克斯的转变，而他本人理应承受这一切。谁都看得出这想法很不正常，即使是看似直白的厌恶也并不单纯，而是多种情感的杂糅，比如怨恨，嫉妒，或者失望。  
“那就快滚。”菲力克斯说。但王子不会随随便便听命于人，即使他已经恶声恶气地下了逐客令，帝弥托利依旧阴魂不散地站在那里。又过了一会儿，他终于朝菲力克斯走近。  
“你到底想干什么？”菲力克斯将手搭在了剑柄上，却看到对方只是舒了口气。  
“真是个美好的夜晚，菲力克斯，”帝弥托利说着，从武器架上拎起一把训练用枪，“不如来切磋吧，这样的机会以后或许不常有了。”  
菲力克斯哼了一声，他对这种要求来者不拒，对方虽然是他厌恶的对象，却也是不可多得的对手。“只要你别想像小时候那样放水。”他低声说。  
“我不敢，”帝弥托利笑了笑，“那时候你发了好大的脾气，把古廉……”  
他的话被攻击打断了。如同一直在他们头顶上盘旋的巨鸟张开了翅膀，菲力克斯的脸被愤怒的阴云笼罩，他的招式迅猛凌厉，迫切地想尽快结束这场无意义的较量，好把帝弥托利给打发走，就像野兽把侵略者逐出自己的地盘那样。  
帝弥托利的训练用枪很快断成了两截，他退到角落，菲力克斯的剑则尴尬地卡在了柱子上，他们极近地对峙，一个恶狠狠的，另一个则平静得出奇。  
“真是一把好剑，”帝弥托利诚恳地说，“你的剑术也一样令人惊叹。”  
说完这话之后，不等菲力克斯发火，他便识趣地告辞，仿佛他来这儿的目的就是为了打这毫无意义的一架。这又是我羡慕他们的另一个原因了，我要是和谁动起手来，那顶多只能被称为“斗殴”。  
王子和公爵继承人的这场对决草草结束，是后来的战争使其变得意味深长起来。它就像是一场预演，只不过五年后菲力克斯的剑是否顺利地刺进帝弥托利胸口则不得而知。  
我总觉得帝弥托利在那个晚上就隐约地意识到了什么。毕竟除去王子身份，他更是个出色的武者，武者有时和灵媒以及艺术家相似，或多或少都有些神经质。或许从那柄断裂的枪上，他已经了解到昔日好友的决心。当晚的日记中他又用诚挚的笔调写道：“黑鹫学级的教师擅长剑术，我为菲力克斯感到高兴。”  
几节之后，战争突如其来，修道院在帝国军的猛攻下很快陷落。而在此之前的小规模冲突后，皇帝陛下带着她的人马从加尔古·马库突围出去，法嘉斯的学生们还在四处寻找菲力克斯的下落。任谁也很难接受菲力克斯已经站在他们对立面这个事实。帝弥托利带着剩下的王国人匆匆赶回菲尔帝亚，他的日记到此戛然而止。

快要离开旧卡隆家的领地时我和菲力克斯停下来休整。食物很快铺满我们这张小桌子，除了我点的那份芝士烤雉鸡肉。在这种地方当然不指望能吃到什么正宗北境风味。法嘉斯菜肴以烹调简单，口感粗粝著名。毕竟那片常年被冻得硬邦邦的土地滋养不了太过娇气的作物，因而在法嘉斯只有野味和奶制品算得上名产。菲力克斯其人就像法加斯北方的冻土一样，硬邦邦的。他吃饭时很安静，偏好肉食，我主意到他一直不怎么动盘子里的蔬菜，然而和他视线交汇的那一刻，我放弃了劝说他吃点青菜的念头。我看着他，他瞪着我，我又立刻转回视线——过去的一周里我们都是这样交流的。和菲力克斯面面相觑一阵子后，我终于等来了我的烤鸡，味道比想象中的要好，正因如此它才不够正宗。菲力克斯似笑非笑地盯着我，像是在等着我出洋相一般。  
“你想尝尝吗？”我问。他哼了一声，又埋头吃自己那份肉排。  
尽管菲力克斯不怎么搭理我，但直觉告诉我这还算不上讨厌，因而我至今未曾领教过之前那个介绍人口中他的坏脾气。  
饭后，他又开始擦拭自己的剑，过了一阵后又拿出地图，询问我去菲尔帝亚急不急。抛开别的不谈，他其实是个非常尽责的佣兵。  
尽量快点。我回答。这是当然，我的伯父正在腐烂，我当然不能优哉游哉地回去奔丧。让我下定决心离开那座修道院的真正原因并非是我伯父的死。在加尔古·马库呆了十年后，我终于再也无法忍受那种无边无际的孤独。它太大了，即使知道某个角落里我的同事正和我干着一样的枯燥工作，我们碰面的机会也少之又少。在那里整日与瓦砾和一册册废纸为伴，换谁都会发疯。收到猫头鹰捎来的信后，我真正理解了当年伯父为什么执着于打听一个没见过几面的侄子的下落，那时的他就如同现在的我，迫切地想和世界建立起一点联系，哪怕再细微。可惜的是我现在找不出哪个流落在外的家族成员了，于是我只能回到故乡，找个小房子住，越小越好，而不是继续待在那座修道院，干活到老死，最后成为废墟的一部分。收拾行装时，我发现除了多年工作的积蓄，那里竟然没有一件值得带走的东西。鬼使神差地，我想起了那本日记，把它装进包里，后来就遇见了菲力克斯。  
“那就只能横穿塔尔丁平原了。”菲力克斯说着，戴着手套的手指在那张皱巴巴的图纸上划出一道笔直的线。  
第二天清晨，我们离开旅店，发现门口聚集着一拨形迹可疑的人。为首的那个是我最讨厌的大块头，他们叽叽喳喳，正在谋划着什么。旅馆的门很窄，当我们从他们旁边经过时，“国王”和“英雄遗产”几个词钻进了我的耳朵。这应该是一群宝藏猎人。据说和埃癸斯之盾一样下落不明的还有布雷达德家族的名枪阿莱德巴尔。战争结束后，皇帝下令回收所有英雄遗产。随着纹章制度的废止，那些兵器在她眼里已经变成一堆废铁，但对于其它一些人而言，它们仍是无价之宝。  
菲力克斯走在前面，沉默地穿过那些流言。在我胡思乱想之际，他越走越快，渐渐与我拉开距离，我立刻拖着跛腿跟了上去。  
“不自量力的臭虫。”他忽然冒出这么一句话时，我吓了一跳，以为他是在嫌我走得太慢。  
“对不起，”我道歉，“我走路不太方便。”  
“我说的不是你……”菲力克斯啧了一声，显得相当烦躁，步伐却慢了下来。我又闭紧嘴巴，继续扮演一件可行走的货物。  
“喂。”菲力克斯又向我搭话了，初次见面时我报上了自己的名字，显然他没把那当回事。  
“你为什么离开菲尔帝亚？”  
当然是为了躲避战祸，我回答，并在心里为这个问题暗自发笑。我有一肚子关于菲力克斯为什么选择帝国的问题憋在心里，他却抢先一步问我。一个叛徒问一个逃兵为什么逃离旧都，实在是可笑。  
“叛国者菲力克斯”，也有人称他“爱国者菲力克斯”，后者当然是个赤裸裸的讽刺。他的叛逃导致伏拉鲁达力乌斯家族处境艰难，他叔叔被剥夺了爵位之后带着剩余的家族成员逃难到戈迪耶境，一路遭到领民们攻击，最后帝国军不得不出面了结此事。昔日的“王国之盾”眼下竟然需要帝国的保护，这件事实在是太过讽刺。据说在菲尔帝亚刚被攻破时，伏拉鲁达力乌斯领领主，即紧急继承公爵之位的前公爵的弟弟仍然试图召集军队继续抵抗，可惜这次仓促的征兵收效甚微。后来皇帝又给出了两个选择，守城或投降，与攻占王都时如出一辙，公爵选择了后者。所以当我听说公爵遭到袭击时，心里想的是或许正因为那些人没有上战场的勇气，否则他们的对手哪会是公爵家剩下的几个残疾护卫呢。当然，对于他们的退缩以及这种怨恨的转嫁我没什么评价资格，因为我同样也是在菲尔帝亚大火前趁乱逃出城的懦夫之一。当时继母见我逃跑还不忘收拾那些魔导书，便知道我这个人毫无指望，在逃亡路上反而是个拖累。我们默契地在逃出去后立即分道扬镳。我独自流亡，不敢走大路，但塔尔丁平原实在是太广阔了，任何人，任何东西在这片平原上都无处遁形。我最后爬上一处小草坡——其实只是地形稍有起伏而已，我躺在那上面，感受到血腥味自下而上地从泥土里蒸腾，笼罩着我，也许不久前正有一个士兵和我躺在同一个位置，唯一的不同在于我还会喘气。我大口地喘着气，在旷野的风中鼓动着的除了我的呼吸，还有亡灵的低语。现在我只是从此地经过，但最后我们都将回到这里。  
我们的国王就是在这里死去的，我那时十分平静地想。  
果不其然，十多年之后我又回到了这个地方。  
1180年入读加尔古玛库的法嘉斯学生名单，现在是一串阵亡名单，除菲力克斯外的所有人都在战争中殒命。在逃离故土的时候，我可以说是毫无负罪感。一个没有国王的国家还有什么值得奉献的呢？我这么告诉自己，当然真实原因是我对国家感情稀薄——我是王都人，生长都在那里，但那儿可没有什么美好的值得献身的回忆。同理，伏拉鲁达力乌斯领的人大概也觉得，一个前领主阵亡，继承人叛变的家族也没什么好侍奉的。菲力克斯却和我们都不同，他离开是因为知道自己的国君是个疯子吗？我当然不会好事到去问他那么做的动机，虽然我和他已经朝夕相处一周多了。  
塔尔丁平原和我离开时有所不同。像是遭遇某种诅咒，这里的草几年间疯长起来。  
平原边沿地带还算热闹，我和菲力克斯在驿站补充了一些水和食物。越向深处进发，野草越发茂密。现在途径这片平原的旅人大多选择沿着大路绕行。菲力克斯对我的担忧嗤之以鼻，表示最快的路就是直接穿过平原，我猜测他是想急于完成这件委托，但看他的样子却不像是之后还有急事要办。  
“你大可放心，我来过这里，”菲力克斯向我保证，“来过很多次。”  
“是吗？”我佯装不知情，“你以前是做什么的？”  
“士兵。”他简单地回答。  
我们又继续赶路。  
一望无际的，足有半人高的野草搔在我的腰间，我和菲力克斯勉力穿越那片荒原腹地时，就好像两只在野兽毛皮间移动的虱子，渺小至极。在这种情况下，寂静更变成了一种折磨。风声穿过我的耳膜，这里的风也十分怪异，竟然是“呼噜呼噜”的，带有一种古怪而惊悚的韵律，像是我们脚下这头巨大的野兽正在打鼾。多年以前法嘉斯人可以骄傲地说我们就是狮子，我们的土地是年迈倒下的狮子的血肉，原野上那些歪七扭八的枯树是狮子的骨骼。王国最北端山上有一面雄伟的悬崖，其巨大的豁洞像狮子张开的血盆大口，从那里面流出的泉水被称为“狮子之泉”。至于塔尔丁平原腹地上这片由荒草构成的地带，尽管人迹罕至，他们依然给它取了个装模作样的名字——“狮子的鬃毛”。  
所以这里的气味注定不会太好闻。风除了扰乱旅人的心智，还负责输送地底下那些陈腐的味道。菲力克斯走在前面，没有被这些令人不愉快的因素所扰，心无旁骛地往前赶路。我们谁也没有说话，他不时地回过头来看我一眼，我则点头表示自己状态良好。以一种行军般的速度，我们在天亮前穿过了那片草甸。  
“这些该死的草。”菲力克斯说，用力地，气急败坏地跺着脚。我有点讶异于他表露出强烈的情绪。我们的靴子和腿肚子上的布料都被水汽浸湿了，我感到自己的腿骨凉飕飕的，但这点程度的不适还不至于让人大发脾气，于是我找了个地方坐下，岔开了话题。  
“我不知道你认路这么厉害，是谁教你的？你家里有人干过猎人吗？”  
“不，”菲力克斯回答，“他们都是士兵。”  
“这么说来你们一家人都是士兵了？”我尽可能若无其事地说。实际上我知道自己不该那么做，但我还是说了。还有什么场合是比一个荒郊的夜晚更适合吐露心声的呢？当然，这里也很适合用来抛尸，想到这里我不免为自己冒进的举动感到懊悔。假如菲力克斯发现我在套他的话，他一定会割断我的喉咙把我扔进那片草甸。  
“我父亲是个鞋匠，”我说，“他一直希望我能继承他的铺子，后来他死了，管不着我啦！”  
“鞋匠比士兵要好，”菲力克斯说，“鞋匠不用替别人卖命。”  
我和菲力克斯的谈话出人意料地进行了下去，主要原因是此刻没有别的事情可做，即使是菲力克斯这样独来独往的人，偶尔也有感到无聊的时候。我们面前燃起了一小簇篝火，菲力克斯一边说，一边把旁边的树枝往火堆里踢。我下意识地盯着他的靴子，麂皮的，磨损有些严重，他穿着它走了很多路，看来他现在的确需要一个鞋匠。  
“那你呢？”我问，“佣兵不也是替人卖命吗？”  
“我替我自己卖命。”他说着，忽然用有些阴沉的目光打量着我，“知道这是什么意思吗？意思就是如果这时候碰见一群强盗，我不是他们的对手，我就会扔下你逃命。”  
我觉得自己正在被一只野兽审视，就像个在森林里遭遇黑熊，躺在地上装死的倒霉旅人。于是我只好默不作声地盯着面前的火光，以免被菲力克斯抓到话柄，再说出些更吓人的话。  
“我以前从不知道平原上会有那种鬼地方，真他妈吓人。”等到菲力克斯那股恶作剧的兴致平息下去后，我换了个话题，以一句粗话结尾，想让自己多一点男子气魄。那些士兵都是这样的，围在一起烤火，喝烈酒，用脏兮兮的词谈论女人。  
“你来过塔尔丁平原吗？”菲力克斯问，“我说的不是边缘地带，那不作数。”  
“我离开王都时也从这里经过了，”我回答，“没碰上什么怪事。”  
“说明你运气好。它是移动的，我以前碰见过一次，”他说，“很小的时候。”  
“移动的？”  
“对，”菲力克斯说，显得有点不耐烦，“用来困住灵魂。亡灵们都很蠢，不会辨别方向，只有活人能从那里走出来。”  
塔尔丁平原一度是法嘉斯的圣地。当时人们这么形容勇士，不论出征还是阵亡，人们都会这么说：他到塔尔丁平原去了。因此在我还对这片平原心存向往时，从没听说过它还有个如此鬼魅的传说，虽然它合情合理。假如世界上真的有亡灵存在，那么塔尔丁一定是这些法嘉斯幽灵们的归宿，塔尔丁是所有人的归宿。如果说土地是狮子们的肉体，枯树是狮子们的骨骼，理所当然地，夜晚这里亮起来的蓝幽幽的磷火则是黑暗中狮群的眼睛。没有哪个地方埋着比这儿更多的王国人了。  
“所以你小时候也是这么走出去的？”  
“不，我……和一个朋友，我们吓坏了，后来大人们找到了我们，把我们拎回家，”他说，“挨了一顿臭骂。”  
我和菲力克斯面对面坐着，在这里他向我讲述了二十多年前的经历，关于他和他那个朋友是如何在平原深处迷路，以及辨认方向的正确方法。关于两个小孩为什么会来到塔尔丁平原，菲力克斯含糊其辞，只说那是一次跟随父亲的出行。他们偷偷溜了出去，躲过大人的视线，为的是验证之前城内占星师所说的事是否属实。他们遇到了传说中那片会移动的草场，漂泊在平原上的，载满亡灵的幽灵船。在那里初次经历了绝望，最后又奇迹般地获救。菲力克斯说他父亲将此归结为女神保佑，因为他们两个在草海里晕头转向的时候始终记得一个那时人人都知道的常识。  
“青海之星，”菲力克斯发出一声嗤笑，“我很怀疑我们当时根本没弄明白究竟哪一颗才是青海之星。”  
这就是走出监牢的方法。如果你只顾盯着脚下，那么永远也别想找到出口。只需要抬起头，星星会替你指明方向。东方最亮的是青海之星，传闻中女神苏谛斯的居所，北方天空正中央的则是“古代之王的右腕”。菲力克斯说他因为那次经历被他父亲狠狠地教训了一顿，因为他没能保护好自己那个朋友。这极其反常，一个父亲不会为了另一个孩子的安危而迁怒自己的孩子。  
“你父亲可真是……”我附和道，“为什么是你去保护他？”  
“是啊，”菲力克斯说，“我也这么觉得。”  
“那你们看见鬼魂了吗？”我问。  
“我没看见，”菲力克斯说，“不过，我那个朋友说他看见了。”  
话题进行到这里，他的叙述和我多年前读过的那本日记上的字迹重合起来。帝弥托利曾经在日记中提到这一段童年时的插曲，我依稀记得那是在某次学级课题之后，他做出了一个相当冒险的决策，但菲力克斯因此受了点伤，帝弥托利在日记中反省了好几页。说实话，我对王子那种长篇累牍的自怨自艾已经感到相当疲劳，  
因此只隐约记得他写那天平安回到王宫之后，国王极其严厉地将他训斥了一顿，称他的荒唐之举让他的伙伴置身险境，这绝不应该是一个王子所为。  
我回过神来，看着火对面的佣兵，却发现菲力克斯和我一样，陷入了一段回忆当中。他那双红色的，铁锈般的眼睛因高温而松动。我盯着他鼻梁两侧那两道弯月形的沟壑，学生名册上那一前一后的两页画像，像是被滴了显影水似的浮现在我眼前。  
“你那个朋友，”我鬼使神差地问，“你们现在还有联系吗？”  
“没有，”菲力克斯回答，“他死了。”  
我从没想过会从菲力克斯这里亲耳听到帝弥托利的结局。死了，毫不意外。但当菲力克斯这么说的时候，我又产生了极其强烈的，追问下去的冲动。他是怎么死的？被谁杀死的？他的尸体和阿莱德巴尔现在又在哪里？   
“你怎么知道？你都说你们没有联系……”  
“我就是知道！”他瞪着我，那一瞬间我以为他要越过面前的火堆来割断我的喉咙。他的身体猝然向前倾斜过来靠近我，证实了我的猜测，然而接着，他又回到了火的那一端。那种不耐烦的神色，实际上是逃避的神色——剑士露出了破绽，这本来是个乘胜追击的好机会，但我当然不会胆大到问他是否亲手杀了国王。  
“你还记得他吗？他是个什么样的人？”我最后问。这真的是我最后一个问题，我很害怕菲力克斯会把它变成我最后一个问题。  
我从来没打赢过他。这是菲力克斯给我的回答。作为一名剑士，菲力克斯非常坦率地承认了自己的失败，他说自己从来没打赢过他。说完这句话后，他又摆出了一副难以交流的样子。于是我只能沉默地盯着火堆，它快要燃尽了，但此时补充柴火已经毫无必要，天就快要亮了。  
最多再过两天，我和菲力克斯的雇佣关系便会结束。在塔尔丁平原的边缘，旧王都菲尔帝亚已经近在眼前。  
那夜的交谈之后，我与菲力克斯的相处又回到了惯常的模式。塔尔丁平原真的有鬼魂存在，我想。我当时那股不依不饶地追问的勇气一定是怨灵附身所致。去追究一些没有意义的问题，甚至要冒着丢掉小命的风险，我本人是绝对干不出来的。  
帝弥托利死了，尽管许多地方都有着他其实没死的传闻。  
有人以他的名号行事，小规模暴动、行刺、在闹市区制造点混乱——任何他们认为能从皇帝手里夺回点尊严的事情。人们在星辰节的末尾纪念他，在法嘉斯戛然而止的历史上，他依旧是个英雄，悲壮地写在最后一页。假如我把日记的内容公之于众，故事又会改头换面，兴许变成国王带领死灵士兵复仇的故事。那太可怕了，我一向讨厌恐怖故事。  
我和菲力克斯在菲尔帝亚城门附近的驿站告别。与其说是告别，不如说是我付清了余下的委托金。我把装着钱币的袋子递给他，同时向他坦白了我在大修道院工作时的发现。驿站人流密集，他应该不至于对我动手。  
“你打算拿它干什么？”菲力克斯说，“卖钱？炫耀？”  
“只想留作纪念，”我回答，“但我觉得应该把它给你，毕竟……”毕竟带着一个死人的东西不太吉利，我想。  
“那你留着它吧。”菲力克斯说，没有给我回绝的余地，随后起身走出了屋子。  
我和菲力克斯·雨果·伏拉鲁达力乌斯的交集到此为止。我带着剩下的钱，以及死去国王的日记在旧王都住了下来，我的返乡之旅顺利得出奇，几乎没什么可说的。我找了一个新的住处，附近有不少酒馆可供我在晚上打发时间。在那里依然有人在猜测阿莱德巴尔的下落，帝弥托利的另一件遗物却无人知晓。  
渐渐地，我把帝弥托利和菲力克斯的事情都抛在了脑后，专心享受起阔别已久的世俗生活。偶尔会有一些小道消息提醒起我这两人，一些行商称他们经过塔尔丁平原是撞了鬼，迷路了整整两天。我又想起菲力克斯和他的金发朋友，出生在星辰节却不会靠着星星辨认方向的王子，那片用来困住亡灵的草甸也有他的存在吗？  
至于菲力克斯，他的故事要多得多，我不久前又听说了十几年前那段往事的又一版本：王都被攻破后，菲力克斯不在帝国军接管菲尔帝亚的队伍当中，他在某个夜晚独自现身，交还了那面盾和战败的国王，自此销声匿迹。  
这则传闻是否真实我不得而知，我知道的只有在那十五年之后的事情：我和菲力克斯在菲尔帝亚分别，我进了城门，他选的那条路再往前一段就是个驿站，可以通往这片大陆上的任何一处。我注目着他离开时候的背影，恍惚之间，我以为有什么在跟着他走，比他的影子更为巨大。  
菲力克斯朝着那个方向走去，自此销声匿迹。


End file.
